Ultimate Mash Up Downhill Race
Only Ruby and Win95 can edit. Others cannot edit at all, or they will hear an earrape Popeye Toot that will give you a massive heart attack. Includes all cars movie Piston Cup racers and even Junior Moon, Louise Nash, River Scott and Doc Hudson. Other legends don't race though. "BOOGITY's" are said by Darrell and only Darrell. Transcript Spike: So this is the ultimate downhill race! It is just like 1000 mph downhill races but the ramp is much wider so there is less chance of falling off. There is still a chance to fall off the ramp and get injured or even die. Pinkie: All movie races and River Scott, Louise "Barnstrormer" Nash, Junior "Midnight" Moon and Doc Hudson all race today. No other legends will race. Bob: Do your thing Darrell! Darrell: Sure! SO BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! Spike: Good Mr. Boogity! Anyway they all are going downhill now! IT LOOKS LIKE BRIAN SPARK IS LEADING BUT SHELDON SHIFTER CLOSE BEHIND!!!! Pinkie: It's so close a crash will happen soon. AND IT DOES!!! ERNIE GEARSON TOUCHES PHIL TANKSON!!! TANKSON ON HIS ROOF BUT STILL GOING DOWNHILL!!!! SURPRISINGLY NOBODY ELSE INVOLVED! Bob: Probably because the ramp is so wide this time. Darrell: JUNIOR MIDNIGHT MOON IS OVERTAKING LOTS OF CARS! Chick: I WILL WIN! (pushes Ernie Gearson) Pinkie: OH NO! ERNIE GEARSON IS PUSHED BY CHICK HICKS!! ERNIE GETS INTO AARON CLOCKER WHO FALLS RIGHT OFF THE RAMP!!! Spike: He survives though! Aaron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (hits the ground) ow. I survived at least. Darrell: Junior moon now second as H.J Hollis in the lead! Pinkie: Halfway! Spike: WE HAVE TROUBLE! ERNIE HAS GONE INTO CRUZ RAMIREZ AND CRUZ RAMIREZ GETS INTO BRUSH CURBER!!!!! BUBBA WHEELHOUSE JR LOSES TWO TIRES!!!! TIM TREADLESS INVOLVED!!! DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO BREAKS IN TWO PIECES!!!!! DIRKSON IS DEAD AND OIL MAKES THE TRACK SLIPPERY!!!! Darrell: MORE TROUBLE!! DAN CARCIA SLIPS ON THE OIL!!! HE GETS INTO RYAN SHIELDS AND THEY MAKE A BIG BARRIER!!! MOST CARS PASS BY BUT SOME CARS ARE STUCK BECAUSE RYAN AND DAN BLOCKED THE TRACK!!!! Pinkie: AND NOW GREG CANDYMAN IN THE LEAD!!!! Spike: MCQUEEN IS NOW 14th!!!!! PInkie: After that massive crash halfway there has not been much going on! All legends still running. Dirkson's two pieces are still going down the ramp!!!!! Ralph(crying): WAHHHH POOR DIRKSON!!!! The King: Its ok Ralph. Spike: They continue down! Aiken Axler now 6th place. (10 seconds later) Pinkie: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! RUBY EASY OAKS HAS HIT THE BACK OF BARRY DEPEDAL AND THEY BOTH ARE PRETTY MUCH OUT OF THE RACE!!!!!!(bawls) Ralph: NOOOO(bawls harder) Darrell: Now nearing the end! ITS BUCK BEARINGLY AT THE LEAD!!!! ERIC BRAKER PUNCTURES A TIRE ON A DIRKSON DEBRIS!!! ERIC GETS INTO PAUL CONREV AND PAUL GOES AIRBORNE!!!! PAUL LANDS ON A TREE!!!!! Pinkie: It looks like Buck is far in the lead! As the finish line comes closer! Darrell: AND ITS BUCK BEARINGLY FOR THE WIN!!!!!! Chase Racelott suddenly 2nd! Greg Candyman 3rd! Lightning McQueen 4th,Jackson Storm 5th,Cal Weathers 6th,Aiken Axler 7th,Junior Moon in 8th,The King in 9th and Rev Roadages in 10th! (some time later) Pinkie': ''AND JOHNNY BLAMER FINISHES IN LAST PLACE!!!!!!!''' Johnny(cries): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(bawls and flips and spins) WAH WAH WAH WAH I FINISHED LAST I FINISHED LAST I FINISH (Dolphin Censor) LAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least I did not DNF BUT STILL THIS IS SO (Seal Bark) BAD!!! I cant (Yee) believe this! (End of Transcript) Results # Buck Bearingly # Chase Racelott # Greg Candyman # Lightning McQueen # Jackson Storm # Cal Weathers # Aiken Axler # Junior Moon # The King # Rev Roadages # Flip Dover # Conrad Camber # Eugene Carbureski # Bruce Miller # Darren Leadfoot # Ryan Laney # Spikey Fillups # Reb Meeker # T.G Castlenut # Sheldon Shifter # Ponchy Wipeout # Claude Scruggs # Crusty Rotor # Brick Yardley # Dud Throttleman # Kevin Shiftright # Brian Spark # Doc Hudson # Murray Clutchburn # Louise Nash # H.J Hollis # Jimmy Cables # Billy Oilchanger # Ralph Carlow # Steve Lapage # Chris Roamin # Terry Kargas # Todd Marcus # Next Gen Vinyl Toupee # Davey Apex # Rex Revler # Floyd Mulvhill # Chick Hicks # Haul Inngas # J.D Mcpillar # Harvey Rodcap # Next Gen Leak Less # Speedy Comet # Danny Swervez # Sage Vanderspin # Manny Flywheel # Kevin Racingtire # Markus Krankzler # J.P Drive # Winford Rutherford # Bobby Swift # Jack Depost # Chip Gearings # Next Gen Rev N Go # Slider Petrolski # Carl Clutchen # Jim Reverick # Rich Mixon # Mac Icar # River Scott # Richie Gunzit # Lane Locke # Rev N Go Racer # Tommy Highbanks # Lee Revkins # Cam Spinner # Next Gen Clutch Aid # Misti Motorkrass # Dale Earnhardt Jr # Dino Draftsky # Next Gen Spare Mint # Johnny Blamer # Eric Braker - DNF(punctured tire) # Paul Conrev - DNF(goes airborne) # Barry Depedal - DNF(crash) # Ruby Oaks - DNF(crash) # Dirkson D'agostino - DNF(fatal crash) # Dan Carcia - DNF(crash) # Ryan Shields - DNF(crash) # James Cleanair - DNF(blocked by Dan and Ryan) # Michael Rotor - DNF(blocked by Dan and Ryan) # Herb Curbler - DNF(blocked by Dan and Ryan) # Rusty Cornfuel - DNF(blocked by Dan and Ryan) # Bobby Roadtesta - DNF(Blocked by Dan and Ryan) # Ernie Gearson - DNF(crash) # Cruz Ramirez - DNF(crash) # Tim Treadless - DNF(crash) # Brush Curber - DNF(crash) # Bubba Wheelhouse Jr - DNF(crash) # Aaron Clocker - DNF(falls off map) # Phil Tankson - DNF(crash) Category:Ultimate Mash Ups